


50/50 Right?

by irridateduvray



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Inspired by junkrats low health sounds, M/M, also inspired by other sad fanfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irridateduvray/pseuds/irridateduvray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought he had him covered right in time. He thought he had stepped in the way right at the last second but why didn't he feel an immediate gunshot and why is Jamie gasping?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Down and Out

**Author's Note:**

> So quick warning. Jamison dies, Roadhog shows emotion blah blah I dunno if I am going to work on this further to make it happier after the first chapter so this may just be one of those scenarios where Junkrat and Roadhog slip, causing one to die.

It was Bastion that did it. Just a quick turn of Junkrat's scrawny body was enough to send a few bullets right through his chest, lodging themselves deep in the young man's right lung before Roadhog could step in the way to shield his team mate from the rest. Each hit was sharp and painful yet he took it stoically, grunting while looking up.

'Hog scanned the surroundings quickly, seeing if there was any clear path to get Junkrat out of the Bastion's aim. None was seen, too many opponents were blocking the way for Mako to be able to barrel through-- damnit Jamison needs to stop moving so he can concentrate. Jittery little shit. If 'Rat was making any sound or speaking, Roadhog couldn't hear it until the Bastion had to take a moment to reload. 

At that small fraction of a second, a small wheeze from below him caught Mako's attention and forced his stare to snap down to Junkrat, getting ready to growl at him to hold still before he was cut off by the sight before him. 

Junkrat's lantern like eyes were glazed with tears as he gaped, trying to get a good breath but all he would catch was more liquid in his lungs, blood to be exact. Three shots were planted in the right side of Jamison's chest, brusing already beginning around the areas as his own blood bubbles from the wounds and pools around his torso. It was coming out too fast.

After getting over the inital shock, Roadhog immediately pushed his hand over the holes to try and stop the flow, being met with the sickeningly warm feeling of tender flesh ripped open. Mentally, 'Hog was cursing himself for bot being there sooner as Jamie lets out a sharp cry from the contact, trying to arch away from the pain. 

The smaller Junker's chest was heaving desperately as wet wheezes came from his throat, blood beginning to slip out of his mouth and making him cough. His foot and peg leg were kicking against the concrete, robotic hand slapping itself over Roadhog's. 

"Roadie- ah it- hurts! Mate make- make it stop make it -it stop hurting" He gasped, looking up at the larger man with the most terrified expression hes ever worn. Junkrat's voice was croaky and naïve, depending on his body guard to make it go away. To make the pain and wounds go away. 

Instinct kicked in and Roadhog reached for a Hogdrogen canister, feeling the clip empty and grunting out exasperatedly. He had nothing to help Junkrat and no ally Mercy was in sight. As Junkrat's eyes snapped closed, tears began spilling as he sobbed, obviously scared. Everything was tuned out including 'Hog's pain as he focused on Jamie, mumbling out small curses and shaking his head. 

For once Junkrat kept quiet other than needy wheezes and his flesh hand clawing at the ground, he wasn't getting enough air. 

"We s-said fifty fif- ty right mate? Oi need my fifty even- if I'm dead. My fifty for takin'- takin' out those omnics, and my fift- y for ending this damn war. You- make sure I get- I get my fifty Roadie. Alright?" Junkrat was heaving after that, having lifted up his head but was now letting it fall back to the ground as his teeth grit together to attempt to hide the absolutely pathetic whimper he let out, following another sob. 

Roadhog's blood ran cold. Its always been known that if an injured person mentions their death, there was a large chance itd come. This ain't no damn hallmark movie and it was obvious to both of them that there was no way Junkrat would pull through this, so he needed to clarify his fifty percent. That was the deal. 

"I don't want to- go out a- a good f- for nothin' twat. I wanna be known- for makin' me mark and doin' somethin n-no other junker besides us would do- I wanna be a story to be told to yer kiddies." Junkrat nodded, smiling slightly which quickly turned into a grimace, his face going pale and contrasting against the soot and ash, orange eyes beginning to fade. 

"Alright, boss." Roadhog nodded, doing the best he could for the little headache he called a friend. Junkrat deserved that and as long as 'Hog lived, hed make sure he got it, because Jamison is a good man. "Everyone will know Jamie, I'll tell everyone about every explosion you ever made." Mako growled out, glaring away tears as the little man began fading and shivering, mumbling about being cold in his last moments. 

Junkrat didn't even get a good last breath, it was too shakey and hitched to do any good. Roadhog took his hand off the wound and wiped it on the pavement next to the now vulnerable and dead Jamison Fawkes. The man always had a bad memory and never got a good night's sleep without phantom pain and nightmares but behind all of his taunts, he was innocent and goodwilled and was sucked into war and pain too quickly to be healthy for a child. Roadhog looked up as the fellow Mercy finally appeared, him quickly turning to hold his breath long enough to lift his mask and wipe away his tears.

Mako grunted at the Mercy and allowed her to take Jamison's body away, probably to do a stupid attempt of fixing up a corpse.


	2. All Cleaned Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the attempt of patching up a seemingly dead Jamison Fawkes wasn't such a bad idea afterall. Maybe it'd worked and maybe this has brought purpose back into when Roadhog fights.

It has been three weeks, nearing in on a month since Jamison has fallen on the battle field and Mako has become more robotic and silent than ever. 

At one point he'd be polite enough to respond to attempts of a conversation, but now when any of his team mates attempted conversation, it was all met with a mere grunt of warning. The mask never came off once, and he never indulged in reading, instead sitting in a slightly slumped posture on the way to another battle. In said fights, his moves were purposeless and reckless. He didn't seem to show the slightest remorse as he sliced through his opponent's torso completely with one whip of his hook, maybe nicking his team mate if they were too close. 

It was just upsetting to see someone who had closed himself off open up to one person and when that person was lost, snap shut again, locking the door this time. Everything was always so quiet now, like what everyone prayed for when Junkrat was still there. Now it was thick and tense, deafening to everyone including Lucio who would try and share good vibes but be smashed back down when Roadhog would stand up and snarl out a simple 'shut up'.

Finally after all of the tension and waiting and utter helplessness, Mercy breaks through and dances on her toes giddily, beaming and looking around the quiet waiting room. 

"Well, we have a recurring friend. Shall we bring him in?" Just the smallest glance upwards had the wing clad woman nodding and obviously waving someone in, noticing Mako hadn't looked their way yet. 

Shifting off course thrumming of a foot and peg leg approached the room, only stopping as it worked it's way down the stairs.

"Oi, spare me a look, mate."

At the voice, pretty much every single head in the room snapped up to the somehow living man. All but one. Mako's head eased up slowly, eyes boring right into Jamie's skull. Junkrat smiled and tried to lighten the mood again, chittering like everything was fine. 

"Looks like me right side doesn't have the best of luck aye? Got a new lung in me, turnin' into a real omnic." He giggled nervously as Mako stood, getting ready to take a step back when he was approached. The new scar tissue on his chest was sore and a tender pink color, the stitches having just come out about an hour ago so when he was tackled into a hug by the big lug, he wasn't able to bite back a hiss. 

"C'mon mate I'm fragile" Jamison sniggered, whining and pouting after Roadhog had pulled away with a 'Sorry boss', causing Tracer let out a quick giddy squeal before shutting herself up at the curious glance Jamie threw over Roadhog's shoulder. 

Mako had no idea what action to take. Yell and scream at Junkrat for doing something like he did, hug him and tell him he was glad the idiot was okay or just act like everything was normal. Over time he'd probably do all three.

Finally for once, Jamie's presence wasn't setting off every fire alarm in the compound. He had no traces of ash or soot anywhere on him, large freckles dotting his body clearly and that orange glow had come back to his eyes thankfully. Roadhog was glad to see it after witnessing it fading and disappearing. Junkrat was finally for once completely clean, blackened hair ends having been snipped away for cleanliness and maybe Mako was glad they had omnic parts to bring Junkrat back to life. 

Junkrat went back to gazing up at Roadhog, unblinking. The mechanical whir of his bionic arm was heard, patting the man's mask and smiling. "Can't go back in ta battle right away, doctor's orders." 

The smaller man moved around the big lug and sat down, Roadhog sitting back down silently. If he talked it'd be obvious that he was smiling. Pretty much everyone else was staring at the junker as well, letting it sink in that the little rodent was still alive but under all the pairs of eyes he was getting anxious. It showed when he quickly pulled his legs up, fingers tapping on the metal of his right leg. 

Noticing his friend's discomfort, he grunted out and looked at everyone else, their eyes immediately drifting away as they relaxed. 

'Hog and 'Rat would catch up later in their own time, most likely that night when they were somewhere with only each other. Mako liked the sound of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started this at like four in the morning after needing something to cheer up so sorry it's bad. But I finished it I guess! This isn't the end. I dunno what else I am going to do but the next chapter is gonna be some fluffy shit with really emotional Junkrat and mask off time. I dont know if Ill be making this a series or anything this is literally just shit and I apologize for the horrible quality of writing. I have writer's block but I still really wanna write so


	3. Quiet Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Roadhogs shows him affection, it is overwhelming for Junkrat but when Mako tells him he loves him, he loses cobtrol and maybe becomes a bit too emotional.

Growing up in the irridated and ruined excuse of a landscape called the Outback, you never got comfort or love. It just wasn't a thing. Junkrat grew up in that place without someone to care for him, even when it was needed like when he lost his arm and leg as a teen. 

Jamie suffered infection, rotting skin and hungry nights. Working in the Outback with no limbs was hard, he barely ate and what he did was something someone threw at him like he was a rat, hence the name Junkrat. At least now he was proud of the name. After everything had been fixed up on what was left of his arm and leg, there was nasty scars and ripples in skin. Junkrat even sat in a pile of scrap for weeks, somehow putting together his arm with one hand. He took time to get used to that before even attempting with his leg. 

All of this came to play when Roadhog had Junkrat sitting on his lap, brushing over his body quietly in silent praise. The touches were odd and soft, impossibly soft for someone with such big hands. It was all too much for him and he was confused as he leaned into them and flushed a dark red, face leaning into the large hand near his head. No words had been said by Mako yet but for Jamie, he was chittering about where he had been and how Mercy had apparently pieced him together.

The runt's hands shook as he held onto one of Mako's fingers. Surprisingly, 'Hog had allowed Jamie to push his mask up and off, after the larger man had given an approving nod of course. It was easy to tell that Junkrat was getting sleepy, so Roadhog had laid them down, pulling Jamison to his chest. 

Touches and being held like this were not familiar in the slightest and Junkrat was confused and even a tiny bit scared but it all felt so nice and comforting that he had to just melt into it, still shakily rambling on about so many things at once that Roadhog wasn't able to catch on. It was adorable, honestly.

'Rat kept that finger in his hand and tapped his own on it as a way to calm himself, easing into Roadie's hold as his eyes closed, quieting down just a bit.

What got him to shut up was Mako grunting out a chuckle and mumbling "Love you squeaker." 

It was an immediate set off, tear's rolled down his face as it scrunched up, wriggling and turning in Roadhog's arms, who immediately gave him a concerned look. "Ya do?" 

Junkrat sobbed out and smiled a docile smile when Mako nodded, his unoccupied hand coming up to paw at his eyes as he sniffled. It was obvious Junkrat loved him too.

Jamison continued babbling and looked down at Roadhog's hand, fiddling with it until his words became incoherent and he passed out. Mako was extremely happy he was back and back to normal, until Jamie was twitching and clenching his finger tighter in his sleep, face scrunching up again but this time it wasn't happy, he was in pain. He was having a nightmare. 

Quickly Roadhog snapped out of his dozing state and tried to wake the little rat up, hand rubbing his back and neck and poking his sides, saying his name in a demanding tone. He needed to wake him up and soon Jamison snapped awake, gasping and coughing out, overworking his new lung too much with whimpering. He clenched his chest with phantom pain, whining and shaking his head as he dug his fingers into the scar. Mako had to slap his hand away to get him to stop, quickly hugging Junkrat to his chest. 

"Looks like thats- a new feature in me dreams too eh?" He gasped, curling up as Mako pet down his spine and back up, giging him positive stimulation to focus on instead of the pains, sighing out as Junkrat's breathing began to steady. 

"Go back to sleep, Jamie." Mako rumbled calmly, eyes closed. Yeah, Jamison wouldn't be ready to go into battle any time soon.


End file.
